Surprising
by Angel4thenight
Summary: Sasuke thinks his got his girlfriend all figured out but find out what happens when she does something that shows him that maybe he hasn't fgured out every thing about her yet –Sasuhina-


Ok this is a cute little dapple XP. I don't really see Hinata doing something like this but hay I just through it would be cute

* * *

Leaning against a tree Sasuke sighed relaxing as he slid down waiting for his girlfriend. The one and only sweet and innocent Hinata Hyuga. She rang him this morning saying she had a surprise for him but he could already guess what it was because this was Hinata after all, so easy to read expressional to him. He already knew all her little habits when he was around her many she had left behind in her younger years

Pointing her fingers together- trying to say something but to embarrassed too

Squeak- when his hands go just a little too far

Blush- when his being intimate expressional in public

Stuttering- when she's talking and their faces get closer and closer

Fidget- when he gives her that smirk that's when she knows his got something planned

Biting her lip- not sure on something

And those where just his favoured ones. He was the only one that could do that to her now a days –even if it was just someone talking about him to her- and also give her conversions. Also her personality just as easy as her habits, she was shy, carrying, kind, loving, Innocent, easily forgiving, clumsy everything opposite to him. So evolved in his thoughts he had yet to notice said beauty was walking towards him

Dark locks flew softly in the wind a mixer of purplish blue -depending on the lighting- as she made her way towards her dark prince who was gazing up at the tree with a dazed look showing that he was deep in through

What if he don't like it?

She through slowing her pace. Her dad was mad as hell, Hanabi was saying how cool it was and Neji wanted to kill Sasuke for having this kind of effect on her when they all found out. She just didn't want to boar him because she knew she wasn't the most interesting person and she was easily read

* * *

A week ago Hinata pouted as she set in front of Tenten staring into her cup in deep through but was pulled out of through by Tenten laughing. Thinking her friend was taking to her while she wasn't listening made her feel guilty

"Sorry Tenten I wasn't listening what did you say?"

"Nothing Hina I was laughing because you were pouting. Thinking about lover boy are we?"

Her checks darkening and her eyes widen as she answered with a small "y-ya"

"Knew it Hina! Your just so easy" she laughed out again but then stop seeing Hinata pout again but then pulled on a fake smile when she saw Tenten looking

"What's wrong Hina? Has he done something to upset you?"

"n-no it's just um... am I boring?"

"Hell no"

"But I want to surprise him some how to show him I'm......interesting" she said her head dropping as she said the last word remembering what she heard in the girls bathroom that day at school

_Don't worry girls. Sasuke-kun will get tired of her soon, she's just so boring_

But again Tenten laughed making Hinata look up at her confused. Then Tenten gave her a soft smile

"Hina if you were so boring then why would Sasuke even go out with you?"

"Um...."

"see your not, listen it's normal for a girl wanting to surprise there boyfriend so why don't we look around and try to find something that really leaving him gob smacked when he gets back from that business trip with his father"

Hinata smiled and nodded leaving some money on the table both girls left the cafe and went walking around town looking at all the shops. Hinata never expected to go in one particular shop and lucky for her she had her id on her.

And that's how she got in this mess and now she was wondering if it was the right thing to do, biting her lip she stepped under the shadow of the large tree finally snapping him out of his thoughts. He smirked at her and she smiled back at him

"Hay"

"Hi" she said pointing her pointer fingers together making him smirk wider as he stood up and embraced her she melted in to the hug enjoying his warmth, her face buried into his chest as his chin rested on top of her head

"I-I missed you"

"I missed you too. So then what's the surprise?" His pulling away so he could see her face which a blush started to surface on making him smirk again

"Um..." she started looking in front of her biting her lip but then let out a deep breath and looked at Sasuke but did something Sasuke didn't expect her to do....

"whoa Hina!" he said finally closing his mouth still staring at her in disbelieve because when she stuck out her tongue there was a silver piecing now that wasn't like Hinata.

"You like it?"

"Well let me try it out first"

"wh-" she was cut off as Sasuke's lips crashed into hers making her blush darker and her eyes flutter close. Sasuke smirked when Hinata gasp as his teeth gently nibbled on her bottom one taking his chances his tongue swept in lapping up her taste and playing with its new toy. After a minute they broke away for air with him smirking that almost look like he was grinning.

"s-so um... d-do you l-like I-it?"

"Love it" with that he kissed her again unaware that at that very moment both male Hyuga's are planning his death for said piecing

* * *

I came up with the idea when I got my tongue pieced and then one of my mate's was saying something or other about it ( soz I can't remember what she was saying) but any who I got this idea for that so that's the main point lol XP


End file.
